This invention relates to a security device and, more particularly, to a device presenting countermeasures to defend against personal attacks, including alarms to frighten the attacker and/or alert others, as well as audio and visual communications advising others of the incident.
The desire for personal security is a burgeoning one resulting in personal security devices being available on the marketplace. Such devices range from weapons designed to inflict harm on an attacker to alarms designed to call attention to the situation at hand so as to dissuade an attacker from further aggression.
Although such devices are assumably effective in operation, it is desirable to have a device which presents a plurality of security functions which allows the user to defend against dangerous situations and communicate the impending situation in various audio and visual forms to others.
In response thereto we have invented a personal security device which presents a plurality of security features including weapon-type functions, visual and audio alarms and audio and visual recordings for transmission to 9-1-1 or other preselected numbers. Such functions may either be initiated by the user or automatically activated during physical confrontations. The device is in the form of a pistol configuration which enables the user to better manipulate the device and control the available functions.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a security device presenting a plurality of security functions.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which can inflict physical harm upon an attacker.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which activates audio and/or visual alarms so as to call attention to the altercation and/or frighten the attacker.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which enables the user to accurately direct mace upon the attacker and mark the attacker with a tracer substance to assist in subsequent identification.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which links with a cell phone so as to automatically alert 9-1-1 and/or send prerecorded audio messages as well as audio and visual recordings of the altercation to 9-1-1 or other preselected numbers.
Another object of this invention is to provide a security device, as aforesaid, which repeatedly transmits the audio/or visual recordings.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a security device, as aforesaid, which provides a direct voice communication link with 9-1-1 or other preselected numbers.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be user activated or automatically activated if the item is thrown at the attacker or jostled during an altercation.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, a now preferred embodiment of this invention.